Kortlynne & The Goblet of Fire
by CheerleadingGymnasticsGrrl
Summary: Kortlynne ran away, and ended up with the Weasley's... Now she's meeting her family for the first time. Horrible summary, better story. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. But I own my OCs.


**Kortlynne & The Goblet of Fire **

**Harry/OC **

**Summary: Kortlynne ran away and ended up in the Weasley's barn... Now, she's finding more out about her past than she ever thought was possible. **

**Chapter One: Molly Weasley. **

I ran as fast as I could, the adrenaline coursing through my veins being the only thing that kept me from stopping and collapsing. My footfalls were mixed with the ones that followed me. I took a sharp left, and stopped short in an attempt to catch my breath. I looked down the hallway. It stretched before me, a lot larger than the map had shown. I sighed.

'_They should really make these things to scale.' _I thought irritably. I knew I didn't have time to waste, I had _one_ shot at this. I spent _months_ planning this, _weeks_ executing it to perfection, and had only _seconds_ to complete it. I wasn't going to screw it up.

"Where is she?" A gruff and clearly annoyed voice asked, I recognized it as my bodyguard, Cassius. The closeness of his voice sent me into a sprint. Making the necessary turns, I made it to my destination. The castles secret passage ways were practically forgotten, it was an underground maze for those who weren't familiar with it. I had been in them numerous times. I memorized them like the back of my hand.

"Who the hell knows! She's had access to all the maps, she could be anywhere." Another, equally annoyed voice responded, it was my home school teacher William. I ran down the hall and finally made it to the door. The footsteps were distant, sounding like they were going away from me, I smiled. I reached for the door and placed my hand on the damp handle.

"It's all or nothing." I muttered, I pulled open the door and was greeted by the freezing night air. I heard the sounds of faint voices as I crept out the crawlspace. I shut the door quietly behind me, and sunk low to the ground.

"Search the barn! Search the grounds! Search everywhere! She _can't_ get out that gate!" Jason's voice squawked. I could picture him flailing his chubby arms every which way, instructing the search party. I crawled over to the wall and crouched behind it, I peered over it, and saw he was indeed flailing. I suppressed a laugh at how freaking ridiculous he looked… I took a look at the rest of the grounds, people were crawling all over, wands illuminated as they searched. Some were calling my name, others were just drudging along, half asleep and not really wanting to be there. I noticed one man off to my left that I didn't recognize by name, but I saw him at my house often. I would have to pass him first, then Jason and the others to get to the gate. I listened closely and heard…. Snoring? He was asleep….

_'Wow_…' I rolled my eyes and pulled my hood up, tightened my backpack and stood straight. I slipped past the sleeping man with ease and pressed my back against the wall to stay hidden. Jason had his back to me, and the others were so preoccupied with searching in their assigned areas, none of them were even near me. It was straight shot to the gate once I was past him, it was the others I had to worry about, since Jason was never one to do his own dirty work.

_Run and don't look back. Run and don't look back. _I repeated the phrase over and over in my head like a mantra as I got ready to run. I shot out of my hiding spot and past Jason.

"THERE SHE GOES!" Someone yelled. I fought the urge to look back and see who it was. I had to keep running, or I would be caught. The rain fell hard, soaking me to the bone.

"CLOSE THAT GATE!" Jason's voice rang out. The gate began closing, people were grabbing at me, and throwing spells, but I dodged them all with ease. The gate was 15 seconds from closing.

_15_.… I dodged another spell.

_14_... A man grabbed me, but I punched him in the face.

_13, 12_, A person dove for me, but I jumped over them, twisting my ankle as I landed in a small hole. I fought the urge to just fall and give up.

_11, 10_. My backpack bounced against my back and I felt myself growing even more tired, but I kept going.

_9, 8, 7,_ I dodged a few more spells, including Crutio…. Well _that's _a little harsh… I thought they wanted me to live!

_6, 5, 4, 3, 2_.… I baseball slid through the 2 foot gap that was between the concrete slab and the graveled ground, scratching my sides as my hoodie slid up.

_1_. It clamped down on my jacket, causing me to stumble as I attempted to get up, I yanked it, causing a tear in the fabric, and hurting my shoulder, but at the moment I didn't care, I ran. I crossed the bridge that lead to the large mansion and went into the forest that surrounded. I kept hidden in case they followed me. I had to find a place to sleep. I limped for God knows how long in the pouring rain, thunder clapping and lightning flashing, I jumped every time I heard a twig snap or a rustle in the bushes. After a bit, I came across a barn. I sighed happily and grabbed the ladder that was lying on the ground. I climbed through the window and collapsed onto the hay and fell into a fitful sleep.

**Ginny's POV **

Summer vacation had just begun, and we were all excited about getting to go to the Quidditch World Cup. It was a normal Sunday morning, I was helping Mum in the kitchen, Ron was still attempting to wake up, Fred and George were up in their room doing something I really didn't want to know about, and Percy had gone with Dad to the Ministry.

"Ginny dear, please go get the eggs from the barn." Mum spoke from her spot by the stove, I nodded my head and got up from the table, where I was sorting out our freshly washed place mats. I walked out to the barn and over to the chicken coop. I heard a sneeze and about jumped out of my skin, another sneeze got me a little scared. I noticed it was coming from the haystack, I tip toed over and gasped at the sight I saw. It was a small girl, shorter than me by the looks of it, she was curled into a ball, her head laying on a rucksack. She was shivering, pale, and it looked as if she had just took a shower. I ran from the barn and into the house.

"MUM! MUMMY!" I called frantically. She came rushing out of the kitchen.

"What is it dear?" She asked, a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"There's a girl sleeping in the barn!" I exclaimed. She gave me a look.

"Ginny, this is no time for games, please go get the eggs." She scolded, she turned to go back into kitchen, but I lunged for her arm.

"I'm serious. She's sleeping in the hay!" I said, I grabbed her hand and practically dragged her out to the barn. Ron, Fred, and George following close behind, having heard the commotion. We walked in.

"Right over there." I said, pointing to the corner. She sighed and walked over, she peered over the hay, and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my!" She gasped. She looked at Fred and George.

"Come over here," She instructed. He and George walked over and caught sight of the girl.

"Mum she's probably freezing!" George exclaimed.

"Yes, yes! Let's get her inside." She hurried them. Fred leaned down and picked her up, she looked dreadful! George grabbed her rucksack and we all walked into the house.

"Lay her on the couch and give me her bag." She said. Fred put her on the couch as George handed Mum the bag. She combed through it, all there were was clothes and a few pieces of jewelry.

"Think she's a Muggle?" Ron asked, Mum shrugged, I noticed something sticking out from her waistband of her jeans.

"What's that there?" I asked, pointing. Mum leaned down and pulled it out. It was indeed a wand. She placed it next to the girl and moved to take off her shoes. One of her ankles was black, blue and swollen. Her hair and clothes were matted to her body, and she was shivering.

"Why was she in our barn?" Fred wondered aloud. I honestly didn't think it mattered at the moment, the girl needed help!

"Who knows." George muttered. Both had their eyes glued to her.

"She looks dreadful…. I'll take her to St. Mungo's." Mum announced. We all looked at her.

"All right. We'll go get ready." Ron said.

"No, you four stay here, if your Father gets back, tell him where I am, I'll come straight home and tell you what happens." She said. We all nodded and watched as she took the girls hand and Apperating out.

"Let's go get breakfast." Ron announced a minute later. I rolled my eyes but walked into the kitchen anyway.

**Kortlynne's POV. **

I groaned and sat up, as soon as I surveyed my surroundings, I began to panic. It wasn't the barn I fell asleep in… It was too bright, too white… It smelt like a…. Hospital. St. Mungo's to be exact. I looked down at myself. My arm was bandaged up, and my shoulder hurt, so did my leg, and well... My entire body ached. I sighed. I looked up when the door began opening. A Healer walked in, looking at her clip board. She looked up and jumped.

"Oh, dear. You're awake. Um, you have someone waiting to see you." She said, I went back to panicking… What if they contacted them! I would be so dead!

"Um, uh… Okay…." I said. She smiled and walked out. I leaned against the pillows and tried to breath normally as I searched for an escape. None. Dammit. I'd have to face the music I suppose… And possible death…. After 5 minutes of me sitting there, contemplating every single way they could torture and kill me, the door opened again and a plump, red-headed woman walked in. I was automatically relieved, but also confused.

"Hello dear." She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Hi." I replied,

"I'm Molly Weasley." She smiled.

"I'm Kortlynne." I replied quietly.

"Nice to meet you." She said,

"Likewise, um, how did I get here?" I asked

"Well, Ginny, my daughter, found you in our barn. You looked just awful, so we took you here." She explained. I nodded in understanding.

"Thank you." I said.

"You probably saved my life." I added.

"It was no trouble dear, I'm glad I could help." She smiled. I smiled back,

"Where's my backpack?" I asked suddenly, she leaned down and picked it up off the floor, and handed me my wand. I thanked her and went through my things, everything was in there.

"Kortlynne?" She asked. I looked up at her.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Why exactly were you in our barn?" She asked. I bit my lip, I wasn't sure what to tell her. Should I be honest? Say I ran away from the people who raised me because they were actually evil? Or do I make something up? Like… Like… I don't even know, I can't even come up with a good lie…. I looked up at her, and saw nothing but pure concern and honest curiosity on her face, I knew I couldn't lie to her. So, I took a deep breath and began.

"I was an orphan, but I didn't find that out until just recently…. The people who raised me, I was never very fond of…. I couldn't trust them… And when I found out I was adopted, I ran." I replied.

"Oh dear.." She muttered, I nodded

"How old are you?" She asked

"13." I replied. She nodded this time.

"Well dear, I'd love for you to stay with us." She said. My jaw dropped. I honestly hadn't been expecting that.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"There's no way I'll let you live on the streets until schooling begins again. Where do you go?" She asked.

"Erm. I've been home schooled. Not sure why though. They would never let me out into the public unless they were with me." I replied. She looked contemplative.

"I'll contact Headmaster Dumbledore and sort everything out." She said. I nodded in understanding and all of a sudden felt really tired again. The same Healer from before walked in, and over to my bed.

"What's the damage?" I asked, she chuckled.

"Nothing serious, broken ankle, though. Scrapes, bruises… But that's not what I'm here for." She said, I looked up at her, very confused.

"I was looking for your records… And I found them… But not because of your last name." She continued.

"I don't understand…" I replied.

"There's only one Kortlynne at the hospital… And your full name is Kortlynne Madison Lillian Black. Daughter to Sirius and Alicia Black, adopted by Rudolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, but currently in the care of Jason Lestrange with the help of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy." She replied, handing me the slip of parchment, I took it from her and looked over it. Sure enough, everything she said was true.

"Wow…." I muttered.

"Here, please take this potion." She said, she handed a flask filled with pink liquid, I took it and felt a lot better. I looked over the paper.

'_At least I know one thing…' _I think. The Healer got up and walked out of the room, and I found myself falling back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>My first Harry Potter fic, so please go easy on me. Tell me what you think. It's not a very good chapter, but it will get better. <strong>

**Rhey. **


End file.
